


Disavowed : The Beginning

by dangerusliasons



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stargate Atlantis AU, in which John and Elizabeth work for the CIA...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disavow:

The Beginning

 

Author:

Cast: Megan Delaney, Edward Harrison, Derek Cross, Claire Gray, Lee Kim, Evelyn Bishop

Summary: _ A crack team of undercover CIA operatives, takes on the daunting task of figuring out the identities of a terrorist organization who murdered thousands of innocent civilians before they can strike again. If they are caught they know they will have no help, no one to rescue them, they will be **Disavowed**._

 

xxxxxx

 

1.

Megan Delaney stalks down the halls of CIA Headquarters; in her hand she carries a manila file folder. She is furious, how dare he discipline a member of _her_ team without even informing her? She knows what Harrison's response would be,

_Because I'm in charge…_

Harrison's a son of a bitch, but he knows how to get the job done, and Megan can't begrudge him for that. No matter how much she wishes right now that she could. After 5 minutes of continuous walking she finally finds him. Harrison is casually walking along, a fresh cup of steaming coffee in his hands, not worried in the slightest. It's almost like, Megan thinks, he's expecting this.

"What the hell is this?" She shoves the folder into his face, coming to a stop in front of him. Standing her ground, she will not be pushed around on this one. "Cross was doing his god-damned job! One, May I remind you, _you_ sent him on in the first place!"

Harrison straightens, ready for a fight. "I did. And he failed in his mission. That hard drive possibly contained the terrorists plans for the next attack. We need to find out where they are going to strike next and form a damn good plan." Harrison says calmly, too calmly for Delaney.

"It wasn't completely his fault. The intelligence we got, and subsequently fed to him was faulty. We didn't know and therefore he had no way of knowing."

"Of course not." Harrison sighs, "I'm not blaming him, but he needs to be taught a lesson. He's a loose canon and you know it, Delaney, no matter what your feelings towards him might be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megan asks, incredulously. The pitch of her voice going higher with every word, Harrison cocks his head to the side and gives her one of his trademark looks, the _I'm not that dumb_ look. True, Megan did ask Derek to join her team because she knows he's one of the best they've got. He is a loose canon, but not when it counts. "You're an asshole."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Harrison asks, a smirk on his face. He side steps her and continues walking towards his office. "Reel him in Delaney or he's out. I don't care how good he is."

Megan watches Harrison walk into his office and her face relaxes a bit. Her fingers come up to rub at her temples. Derek Cross tends to give her headaches, but he's one of the best damn agents they've got. Talking to Cross is almost like talking to a brick wall, except when you can't blow holes in his logic. "Damn you, Derek." Megan sighs before walking back to her office.

xxxxxx

Three hours later there is a soft knock at her door. Megan Delaney looks up from her computer, Claire Gray stands in the doorway. "Derek acting up again?" She asks, her voice soft. Knowing this is a sore subject with Delaney.

Megan shakes her head. "No more than usual. He knows when he's right and I've looked through his report. He wasn't wrong, the intelligence was at fault..." Megan sighs, and shakes her head leaning back into her plush leather office chair. Running her hands through her hair she closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"This time," adds Claire.

"He's one of the best, but controlling him is next to impossible."

"Tell me about it, come in." Megan motions to the two chairs in front of her desk. She gets up and goes to the small coffee machine she keeps in her office and pours herself a cup. "Want a cup?" She asks and a small smile crosses Claire's face.

"You know me too well, Megan Delaney," She laughs and takes the steaming cup from Megan's hand, then proceeds to sit in one of chairs.

"I was your partner, for god knows how long, and I hate to say it—but sometimes you're an open book," Megan smiles sweetly at Claire and Megan knows she is on the receiving end of a menacing look.

"I could say the same about you, dear." Claire bats her eyelashes at Megan and both women laugh. Relieving some of the tension of the day.

"I still have to deal with Derek tonight, we're having dinner." Megan says, sipping her now cooling coffee.

"Again?" Claire raises her eyebrows, surprised, "Things must be heating up between the two of you, again."

Megan laughs, "You could say that," she pauses, "You could also say a lot of other things on the subject, too."

"True, but since you already know what I'm going to say….I might as well keep my thoughts to myself."

"It's just with all of this being thrown at us, at once. It's been six months since the first bombing and we still have practically zip to go on. All of our leads have become dead ends, he's getting frustrated, we all are."

"True," Claire adds her eyes carefully studying the face of her dearest friend. "But I don't think that's all that's been bothering him…" she gives Delaney an out and wonders if Megan will take it. Claire has known her for a long time, but even Delaney can pull surprises out of her ass.

"What are you talking about?" Megan asks, looking Claire in the eyes. She doesn't like where her friend is going with this. It's a subtle statement but then Claire was always the best at subtly, Megan knows Claire is holding back. Sometimes you have to read between the lines to get Claire's meaning, and Delaney knows that this might be one of those times.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Claire spits out, shaking her head. "Why don't you go talk to Derek. I'm sure Harrison gave him a good tongue lashing before doling out his discipline."

"True. Harrison does have an eloquence for words." Megan laughed softly and nearly picked up the phone right then, her hand hesitated at the receiver.

Claire saw this and her eyebrows raised. "I think I'll leave you be. Call me if…." She didn't even have to finish the sentence; Delaney knew what was about to be said.

"You'll be my first call."

With that Claire was gone and Megan found herself picking up her cell off of the desk and dialing an all too familiar number.

Derek Cross was sitting on his well-worn couch; his apartment was not spacious by any means but suitable for someone who was almost never there. It was sparse, furniture dotted the living room and a bed down the hall in the bedroom, there was even space for a small office. But Derek never used the space; it was more of a throw all room. His phone started to vibrate on the coffee table; he picked it up and checked the number. A smile crossed his face as he recognized Delaney's number. He picked it up quickly,

"I suppose you're calling to chew my ass out too? 'Cause if you are, take a number…"

"Damn it Derek," she said, the ache in her head returning, "Harrison's right and you and I both know it."

"The intelligence was fucked up, how the fuck is that supposed to be my fault?"

"I know, I know, but you went into a situation like you always do. Without checking anything out. It was very predictable of you."

"So I'm supposed to tip-toe around the bad guys now, is that it? Because Christ, if we do that then they'll be thousands more dead and we'll be to blame for it, Megan…" He sat forward, rubbing the stubble on his face.

"I know, I know," her voice drops to a whisper and she just listens to his steady breathing over the phone. They're both upset, worn out, and feel like it's been a thousand years since things were normal. Though it's only been a year and a half. It feels like an eternity.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Derek asks, his voice soft, a nice change of pace Megan thinks to how the rest of her day has been.

A smile crosses her face, "Of course. Still treating me to dinner since you lost the bet?" she challenges.

"Of course," he play mocks her and can hear her smile through the connection, "I'm a man of my word."

"Yes, yes you are." Megan muses, knowing how that simple statement can set Cross on edge.

"Then perhaps after dinner…." Cross, leaves the statement open to interpretation on Megan's part. He knows how good her imagination is and he has no doubt nasty thoughts are running through her naughty little brain. She laughs softly, the kind of laugh he's used to hearing when they're in bed together. When the sun shone softly through the windows and spilling it's light throughout the room, she can almost feel his arms around her, nuzzling her neck, and his warm breath against her shoulder.

"Sorry," she apologizes and she can hear him laugh.

"Thinking about better times?" is the response she gets.

"Maybe," she plays coy but Derek easily sees through it.

"Then I'll see you for dinner."

"Yes, you will." That is the last they say and she hangs up her end of the line and leans back again. She turns her office chair to face out towards the window in her office. And for the first time in a few weeks, she lets her mind wander.


	2. Chapter 2

3.

She flings herself onto the ground and scrambles under some brush for cover. She hears the sounds of footsteps off in the distance, getting closer by the minute. Breathing hard, she takes deep, slow, breaths. The harder she breathes, the easier it is for them to find her, and no matter what she can't let that happen. She checks her watch, for the fifth time only to realize the things been broken for she doesn't know how long. Cursing under her breath, she waits until the footsteps of the unknowns following her pass, waiting a few extra minutes before getting out from her hiding place and heading back towards the safe house.

xxxxxx

 

"How long has it been?" Megan asks for what has to be the thousandth time and hears her own voice echoing in her head.

"2 days..." comes the reply and it's one she wishes she'll stop hearing soon. The op and their covers we're blown the minute they set down on the tarmac and Megan's gut twists for sending her friends into this awful situation. But the intel is vital and Megan hopes, against hope, that at least one of them is still alive.

xxxxxx

Megan is sitting at her desk, in her office, a cup of coffee close by and she rubs her eyes. Playing the scenario over again in her head. There was nothing she could've done differently.

_They knew the risks and they volunteered...._

The words echo in her brain and she wishes she could stop thinking about this, she's got a million things to do. Harrison's on her for a mission status report and her fingers can't seem to work to type it up. Maybe if she can delay him, she'll have something different to report but she knows that's a long-shot, at best. Megan has to have some hope or else the mission is a failure. And _that_ can't happen.

Derek slips in so silently she doesn't hear him until he clears his throat. "Still no word?" His words are soft, and his tone is just a bit unsure. Derek knows as well as she does that there is a certain time limit on missions and operatives before the Agency disavow's you. And time is running out for Claire Grey and the other operative she's with.

"It's Claire, Derek, I..." Megan stops, unable to acknowledge the possibility, however remote it is, that Claire could be dead or at the very worst - captured and being interrogated. Claire is one of the best of them, but even Claire has her faults. She won't ever crack under pressure. But find a crack in the armor and exploit it and even the best agent can't win._ They will break it's just a matter of time. _

"I know. But in this situation, no matter who it is, we're on our _own_ out there." He reaches out to put his large hand over her small one. Derek knows he can't comfort her enough, Claire hasn't just been a friend and co-worker, also she's like family and this is hurting them all.

"Yeah...but it still sucks."

xxxxxx


End file.
